Chicken
by So Is Life
Summary: He looked over at Miley, who pretended to busy herself with the popcorn, her face red.  [Slightly mature content]


Just an idea that randomly popped in my head. Not exactly what you'd expect . . .

* * *

Lilly snorted into her soda. "Hold on, repeat that?" 

Oliver sighed. "I said, I've only had sex once. There, happy?"

"What happened to 'I've scored with so many girls this semester!'?"

"Oliver, you're a college senior, there are freshmen who have had sex more than you!" Miley said, holding back laughter.

Oliver stuck his tongue out and threw popcorn at both Miley and Lilly. "Okay then Miley, truth or dare?"

"I think I'm going to have to go with a dare." She said, throwing the popcorn back at him.

"Then I dare you. . . To call Jake Ryan and tell him that you love him." Oliver smiled slyly.

"What!? I haven't seen Jake since we were sophomores in high school!" Miley yelled, almost spilling a can of soda on Oliver's couch.

"I know."

"Fine." Miley pulled her cellphone out of her pocket, and searched through her old contacts for Jake's number.

"Hello? Hi Jake, it's me, Miley." She hesitated before saying, "I just wanted to say that I love you."

"Straight, to the point, and humiliating. Works for me!"

"Yeah, well, it's Lilly's turn." Miley said, hastily changing the subject.

Lilly had been sitting on the ground, leaning against the couch, laughing at Miley and Oliver.

"Well, I think I wanna fallow up on Miley and go with dare."

Miley looked at Lilly, and smiled. "I dare you to kiss Oliver. And I mean kiss."

"Oh, you are cruel!" Lilly cried, getting up and walking over to a flushed Oliver.

"I'm waiting. . ." Miley tapped her fingers on the coffee table.

She rolled her eyes, and crashed her lips into Oliver's, hastily opening her mouth. Oliver replied, what seemed like reluctantly, and they parted as quickly as they could.

"I'm sticking with truth." Oliver said quickly, not wanting to have to preform a sick-minded dare.

"Wimp." Miley said, laughing.

"Tell us," Lilly started. "Who did you have sex with?"

Oliver didn't move. "Well, you know her. And she has a head, two arms, and two legs."

"Really? And does she also have hands and feet?" Lilly asked sarcastically.

"Indeed she does." He answered.

"Does this girl also happen to have a name?"

"Y-yes."

"Can you tell me this name?"

He looked over at Miley, who pretended to busy herself with the popcorn, her face red.

"You and Miley had sex and didn't tell me!?" Lilly gasped.

"Well, you a-and Oliver just m-made out." Miley spluttered.

"Yeah, but you made us! When did this happen?"

"Two years ago." Oliver murmured.

"Two-two years! You guys have kept this from me for two ye- Wait. You haven't had sex in two years?"

Miley laughed, setting the popcorn bowel on the coffee table.

"Oh, shut-up!"

"Okay Oliver, I've got a dare for you. I dare you to get some sort of alcohol, then maybe either Lilly or I will be drunk enough to have sex with you." Miley and Lilly both giggled, turning their friend's face a deep shade of puce.

"I don't appreciate you guys mocking me! Though, I could go for some Guinness." He said, getting up and going to the kitchen.

"It's a good thing Oliver's dad has good taste, other wise we'd be drinking some sort of cheap crap." Lilly said, taking the bottle that Oliver offered her.

"Miley, truth or dare?" Oliver asked, sitting down on the carpet.

"Still going with dare." She replied, taking a sip from her bottle. She could already feel it going through her body- it didn't take a whole lot of alcohol to do react with her.

"Let's see, you did the chicken dance outside half naked, called Jake and told him you loved him, have sex with me?"

"Ollie, I don't care how pathetic your sex life is, but it's going to take more than a dare to get me in bed with you." Miley said bluntly.

Lilly laughed, slopping some of the beer down her front.

"Lilly, truth or dare?" Miley asked, forgetting about her own dare that Oliver had to think up of.

"Dare me, baby!"

"Oh, wait, I've got it!" Oliver said excitedly, standing up. "One for the both of you."

"We're listening," They said in unison.

"I dare you two to turn me on." He answered, smirking.

"Enough with the sex!" Miley exclaimed.

"Seriously Oliver, you should know that that's something we wouldn't do." Lilly said, taking a sip from her bottle.

"Oh, is that a chicken? Are you guys turning a dare down? You know that means taking a chicken- and you only have one." Oliver smiled.

When playing truth or dare, each person starts out with one chicken. If you decide to turn down a dare, or refuse to answer a truth, then you take the chicken. It's like a pass, only slightly more humiliating, and you only get one.

"We aren't taking a chicken, nor are we making your penis erect." Miley said curtly.

"Chicken,"

"Oliver!"

"Chicken!"

"Oliver!"

"Chicken! Chicken! Chicken! Chicken! Chicken! Chicken!"

"Ugh!" Miley grabbed Lilly's arm, and pulled her into the kitchen while Oliver pranced around the room scream 'Chicken!' at the top of his lungs.

"Make him stop!" Lilly whined.

"I'm loopy," Miley said, quite abruptly.

"And I'm Lilly. What are you talking about?"

"No, I mean, the Guinness is starting to addle my brain." Miley huffed.

"Then don't drink anymore."

"But if I do, then I can make him shut-up!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Yes! Now drink with me!" Miley went back to the couch, and picked up her bottle.

"What was that about?" Oliver asked, his voice slightly horse from screaming.

"Oh, nothing." Miley took a big gulp of the beverage, letting out a satisfying sigh.

Lilly walked out of the kitchen a minute later, glaring at Miley and taking a big drink from her own bottle- almost reluctantly.

"So, are you guys taking the chicken?" He asked, smirking.

Miley exchanged glances with Lilly, and they both stood up, setting down their almost empty bottles.

Oliver looked at them, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

They both let out silent sighs before grasping each other and kissing. Lilly had kissed a girl only once before- when she was confused about her sexuality- yet she knew exactly what to do.

She placed her hand on Miley's hip, her other pinching her butt. Miley squealed, making an open-mouthed Oliver jump. Lilly then proceeded to demand to enter her tongue into Miley's mouth, both tongues clashing.

Oliver stood up, wanting in on this, but Miley shunned him, and instead began to caress Lilly's hair. She moaned into Miley's mouth as the brunette was tickling her neck, but broke them apart.

"Well, that worked!" Oliver said, trying to walk back over to the two girls.

"Nope!" Lilly said, exchanging another half-drunken glance with Miley.

They began to kiss again, each of them taking the others shirt off. Oliver gasped quietly as two pairs of breast bounced, wanting ever so much to grab them.

He didn't get to touch them just yet, but Miley unhooked Lilly's bra, and immediately grabbed them in her hands, tearing her lips away from Lilly's, and went straight for her nipples.

Lilly moaned, and attempted to undo Miley's, fumbling with the hooks. She finally managed, and let the bra fall to the ground as her breasts fell out. Lilly pushed Miley off of her, and kissed her deeply. She squeezed her tightly, making sure there was no room between them.

Oliver could believe what he was seeing. Two perfectly hot girls making out topless in front of him. He contemplated shamelessly unzipping his now tight jeans, but resisted the temptation.

"This, Oliver," Miley panted, breaking away from Lilly, "is what you get for making us preform such dares."

"Yes, and I am assuming that we did finish our task?" Lilly asked, glancing down at his lower region.

"You did." He replied, bowing his head.

"Good. Now if you don't mind," Lilly bent down-Oliver expecting her to retrieve her shirt- and pulled down Miley's sweatpants and underwear.

Miley unbuttoned Lilly's jeans, gently pushing her down on the couch and slid them off- along with her underwear- jumping out of her own sweats that had been down on her ankles. They both looked over at Oliver.

"I think he's suffered enough. don't you?" Miley asked.

"I suppose," Lilly said.

"Wait, so that's it?" He asked, wide-eyed.

"Well, we turned you on, wasn't that what we were supposed to do?" Miley questioned, about to pull her pants back up.

"My next dare for you two, is to do it with me- since I'm a pathetic college senior who has had sex only once." Oliver said, using his pity eyes.

"No!"


End file.
